


Shrek Script (Excerpt)

by Too_Many_Fandoms12



Category: Shrek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms12/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrek Script (Excerpt)

Narrator 2: Shrek, Donkey, and the puss in boots came to the castle to rescue Princess Fiona. They walked pass the long wooden bridge and finally entered the castle.   
[Shrek and Donkey and Puss in Boots are crossing a wooden bridge over a moat of lava]   
Donkey: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, keep on moving, don't look down...   
[A board under Donkey breaks, prompting Donkey... ]   
Donkey: Shrek, I'm looking down!   
Donkey: Hey look at this, and this, and this! *excited, points to things around them *  
Shrek: Be quiet!   
Donkey: * Walks away, takes different path*  
Puss in Boots: *observes * Hey, I wonder---  
Shrek: Where’d Donkey go?   
Narrator 2: Shrek and Puss in Boots started looking for Donkey, while Donkey made his way to the dragon.  
Donkey: Yikes! This place is dark. And I smell…* Slows down and tries to see what’s in front* * Trips over rock and makes big noise *  
Dragon: * Opens eyes and glares at donkey, moves closer, throws fireballs. *  
Donkey: *Screams and starts running away *  
Shrek: Hey, I think I heard, screaming. *Gets nervous *  
Puss in Boot: And I’m pretty sure that was donkey. Let’s go!   
Narrator 2: As the dragon chased Donkey through the dim hallways in the castle, Shrek and Puss in Boots were making their way towards Donkey.  
Donkey:* Runs and grabs Shrek and Puss in boots * RUN!  
Dragon: *Throws more fireballs * RAWR!

Narrator 2: The dragon was trapped in the castle and they ran away.  
* Donkey, Shrek, Puss in Boots stop and look behind*  
Donkey: So where is this fire-breathin' pain in the neck, anyway?   
Shrek: In the tower, waiting for us to rescue her.   
Puss in Boots: He’s talking about the dragon, Shrek.   
Puss in Boots: Go over there and see if you can find any stairs.   
Donkey: Stairs? I thought we was lookin' for the Princess.   
Shrek: The Princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower.   
Donkey: How do you know that?   
Shrek: I read it in a book once.   
Donkey: Cool! I'll handle the stairs!   
Puss in Boots: I’ll go with you!   
Shrek: I’ll find out way out and you guys rescue the princess.  
Narrator 1: The Donkey made his way to the top of the castle and found Princess Fiona.  
Donkey: Hi, Princess!   
Princess Fiona: It talks!   
Puss in Boots: Yeah, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick!   
Princes Fiona: *Surprised *  
Shrek: Come on guys! We gotta be fast!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my drama class in January 2013 and uploaded because my jumpdrive ran out of space.


End file.
